Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD
center|600px |videolength = 2:51 |previous = Columbus vs Captain Kirk |next = Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 |appearingactors = Nice Peter EpicLLOYD KassemG Shay Carl |rappers = |cameos = KassemG (Speaking Role) Ludwig van Beethoven John Lennon Cat in the Hat Stephen Hawking Hulk Hogan Abe Lincoln "Macho Man" Randy Savage Chuck Norris Genghis Khan Gandalf Johann Sebastian Bach Napoleon Bonaparte Adolf Hitler Thing 1 & 2 Bill O'Reilly Season 2 Preview Characters Master Chief Luigi Mario King Henry VIII}} Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD ' is the fifteenth installement of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features Epic Rap Battles of History co-creator Nice Peter, competing against Epic Rap Battles of History co-creator EpicLLOYD. It was released November 18, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as Himself EpicLLOYD as Himself Nice Peter as John Lennon (cameo) Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln (cameo) Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan (cameo) Nice Peter as Ludwig van Beethoven (cameo) Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking (cameo) Nice Peter as Cat in the Hat (cameo) Nice Peter as Master Chief (cameo) Nice Peter as Luigi (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Chuck Norris (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Macho Man (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Johann Sebastian Bach (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Gandalf (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Thing 1 & 2 (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Mario (cameo) Shay Carl as King Henry VIII (cameo) KassemG as Himself (cameo) Lyrics 'Epic Lloyd: ' This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive, I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe. You'll be good at rapping someday, I promise bro, but for now just stick to editing that gay ass Monday Show. I'll slaughter your water colour unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, then leak to Youtube your middle name is Alexis. I can tell you're scared just from the body language i'm reading, you should start leaving, look your hair line's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits. Everyone knows your page is just a place the rap battles live. Dude you're really huge on Youtube, you got a great career but remember you got famous off my idea. '''Nice Peter: The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie but I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys. Look at you, let me just tell you what I see you're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me. I drew moustache on your face and played a mean Hitler, take the moustache away, you look more like Bette Midler. You big toothed, choppy face, horse looking prick. You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick. Epic Lloyd: ''' You're taller than I am but you look up to me, the guy that got you your first job in comedy '''Nice Peter: I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus. You've got as much music talent as Chuck Fucking Norris. Epic Lloyd: ''' You a musician? That's kinda streching. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression. '''Nice Peter: You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like i'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum. Epic Lloyd: Imma knock you right outta your little Superman socks, you were nothing before you rode up on Kassem G's jock. Nice Peter: Man.. you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles, and you, I quit. Trivia *Nice Peter gave us an unintentional hint about this battle on his video "Mystery Guitar Man". It was on his White Board, also it had Mario Bros. vs ??? (Mario Bros vs Wright Bros) and something about Vader and Hitler (Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2). *This is the first battle to have people rapping rap as themselves. *This battle has featured the most characters in ERB so far. *This is the first battle since the pilot not to feature a post-rap dance sequence. *This is the third battle to feature "commentary", the others are Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. *This is the first battle in which Peter makes any cameo appearances, although they were all rappers that he had previously portrayed. *This is the first battle in which an actor plays both a rapper and a cameo, the second being Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2, in which Peter portrays Darth Vader and Stephen Hawking, the third being Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, in which Bentley Green portrays young Michael Jackson, the Jackson Five, and Tootie Ramsey, and the fourth being Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3, in which Peter portrays Darth Vader, Abe Lincoln, and Stephen Hawking. Poll Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD-1|Behind the Scenes Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:KassemG Category:Shay Carl